


The CEO and his Assistant

by AgentRileyBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Assistant, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Breasts, CEO, Choking, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fingering, Fluff, Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, Nik is the CEO, Nipples, OCs - Freeform, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), RedHawk, Rough Sex, Ruby is the (always late) assistant, Sex, Smol cuties, Smutty, Spanking, Submissive, They love each other, They're both vampires, Throat Fucking, Undercover, Vampires, a little breast play, belt is a makeshift collar/leash, fluff at the end, gagging, glasses that record video, holding down, nik loves being called mr banonov, roleplaying, ruby is kinda pregnant, they act cute at the end, tied up, undercover assassins, vampire blood drinking kink, vampire blood kink, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRileyBarnes/pseuds/AgentRileyBarnes
Summary: Ruby and Nik are both on an undercover mission once again, wanting to get back in the game after being out of it for some time. Nik is the CEO while Ruby is his assistant, but when Nik see's Ruby in glasses, glasses that record video, his mind is in all the wrong places and he suggests they roleplay for some sexy fun. After a little convincing, she agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're both vampires
> 
> Nik is my friends OC and his face claim is Sam Writer  
> Ruby is my OC and her face claim is Jessica Biel

Nik sat at his desk in his large CEO office, smirking a little. Him and Ruby where on a mission they signed up for to get some extra money due to the fact Ruby was pregnant. It was still the beginning of her pregnancy, but they did want to be prepared. More than prepared. Plus, they did want to get back in the game and enjoy the thrill of it all.

He liked this mission, though. He got to pretend he was a powerful CEO with a nice large office and Ruby was his assistant, and that did make him happy. Smiling, he pressed a button on the phone keyboard, one that would send Ruby a message through an intercom. “Miss Whistler, could you please get in here, I need to talk with you.” He said, trying to sound professional just incase someone was by her desk.

 _“What do you want?”_ She asked by replying though the intercom.

“I need to talk to you, please just come in here.” He said, sighing softly. She sure was stubborn.

Soon, Ruby walked into his office, looking at him. “What do you want, Nik.”

“I believe it's Mr Badonov.” He said, grinning at her. “That’s okay, I can punish you for it later.” He added, chuckling.

Ruby’s eyes furrowed with confusion. “What?”

“I say when everyone leaves the office, we do some roleplaying.” He suggested, chuckling.

“That so? And what would the roles be?” She asked, almost dumbfounded by his suggestion.

“Me the rich successful CEO. You my hard working assistant. I call you into my office after you’re late again. And you’ll do anything to keep from being fired…” He suggested, smirking at her.

“Have you been fantasizing about this all day instead of doing recon for the job?” She asked, almost in a deadpan voice.

He shook his head. “Since you put on those glasses. You’re keeping those on by the way.”

“You realize these glasses are recording video, right?” She reminded him.

He smirked, “even better.”

Ruby stammered a little bit, shocked that he would even make a suggestion like that. “Um… okay…” She said, running a hand through her hair and then laughed. Mostly because it just seemed crazy and also she took her work seriously. They had just gotten back in the game and she was a little on the apprehensive side as she didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it, especially with glasses that were recording video.

“You laughing because you want to do it, right?” He asked, grinning as he walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. “No, I’m laughing because it just seems like a crazy idea. Especially on a mission and with glasses that record video. Beside it would be from my point of view.”

“Aww, but it could be fun. You begging me to not fire you. You doing anything to keep from being fired. That’s when you get down on your knees in front of me when I ask you what you’re willing to offer up to convince me.” He said, leaning down to kiss her neck, leaving a few love bites here and there. He then moved his lips up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe for a moment.

“Plus it could be fun to roleplay again.” He purred in her ear. “I could tie you up, dominate you, and make you beg you for it.” He added, nibbling her in just the spot that he knew really could get get going.

He smirked when she nodded. “Okay, fine.” She said, already shaking in his arms and already aroused.

“Yay,” he said in a semi girly high-voice. He smirked, looking at her and then kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he looked at her, smirking.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said and then walked over to his desk. He opened one of the locked drawers and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her, watching her open the box.

She sighed, looking up at him. “Really?” She asked and looked back in the box, seeing the black lacy vibrating panties.

“It’s fun,” he said, “just put them on, it’ll be fun.”

“When did you get these?” She asked, looking at him.

“Since we got this mission, I hid them in the desk and I’ve been waiting for the right time to use them.” He answered.

“I assume you have the remote?” She asked, and Nik held up the little black remote. She sighed and started to pull off her heels and panties. Pulling on the ones he gave her and then pulled on her heels back on; lastly, she simply smoothed out her skirt. Smirking, she grabbed the paties she had just taken off and walked over to Nik, tucking them in his pocket.

Nik smirked, wrapping an arm around her in such a way that her arms were pinned down and cupped her chin with his other hand, making her look up at him. He then leaned down and gave her a dominating kiss, causing her to moan.

After a moment, he pulled away, grinning at her and he flipped the vibrating panties on. He watched her, smirking a little. “Okay, rule one: you can’t touch yourself or get yourself off. Rule two: you have to act completely normal as if nothing is happening. Finally, rule three: under no circumstances, are you allowed to come unless I say so.” He said, grinning.

She sighed and nodded, “okay.”

He grabbed hold of her neck, adding a little bit of a tight grip. “Okay?”

“Yes sir?”

“Better, but not what I’m looking for.” He said, gripping a little tighter.

It suddenly snapped in her mind. “Yes, Mr Badonov.”

He smirked and let go of her neck, “good girl.” He purred, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, get back to work, I’ll see you tonight when everyone leaves.” He said, smirking and kissing her again. She kissed him back, smiling and leaving, giving him something to look at.

Throughout the day, it was almost impossible for Ruby to focus on anything she was doing. The vibrating in her panties would get more and more intense to the point she was rocking her hips against her desk chair. She tried her hardest not to touch herself or get herself off, but it was next to impossible.

Nik could hear her moans and whimpers, and would either make it more intense or softer. It depended on what he heard. He loved teasing her, glad it was getting her worked up. Ruby soon couldn’t take it anymore and went into the bathroom and got herself off. She had to stay as quiet as she could so Nik wouldn’t hear. Or so anyone else in the bathroom wouldn’t hear.

When she was done, she gave her hands a good scrubbing and went back to her desk. Ruby bit her lip, hoping that Nik hadn’t heard what she did. She knew it was against the rules he gave her and that he would punish her for it. She then smirked, wondering what her punishment would be should he find out.

She then snapped out of it and went back to work, working throughout the rest of the day and trying her best to ignore the vibrating in her panties. Also, she had to keep going to the bathroom a couple times to get herself off when she couldn’t take in anymore.

At the end of the day, when everyone had left, Nik called her into the room and told her to lock the door behind her and get into character.

She logged off and shut down her computer, and then everything else in her desk. She then went into his office and locked the door behind her before she went turned and looked at him. He was sitting in his desk with a random folder out on his desk that he was pretending was her file. He had one ankle resting on his knee and his fingers laced together as he rested them in his lap, leaning back in his chair.

“I know, Mr Badonov, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again. It was just-”

He cut her off. “Traffic? Oversleeping? Staying up to late? Partying with friends? These are just excuses Miss Whistler and I can't work with excuses.” He said, getting up and grabbing her fake file.

“I know… I’m sorry.” She said, talking a couple steps towards him.

He walked closer to her as well, looking at her. “You’ve been late everyday this week, and several times before that.” He said, sighing softly and shaking his head. He threw the file on his desk and looked at her. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Please don’t fire me, I need this job.” She begged, looking at him.

“And why shouldn’t I? Sure, you work hard when you’re here, but you’re always late. That counts for something, I like my employees to be punctual. I fire you and your job could go to someone else who works equally as hard, but is always on time.” He said, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Please, Mr Badonov, I’ll do anything to keep this job.” She said, looking at him. “Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me keep this job.

 _“Anything,_ huh?” He asked, grinning at her a little. “And, yes, I think there is a way you might be able to convince me. Tell me, what do you have to offer up?” He asked, smirking a little and already getting hard from the thought of her on her knees in front of him. He did enjoy that sight.

She nodded, knowing what he meant and trying to keep her smirk back. She walked over to him and got down to her knees, looking up at him as she started to undo his belt and pants. She looked back down at what she was doing as she took him out.

“Wait,” Nik said and Ruby looked up at him. “What's the safeword?” He asked, both always wanting to have a safeword in place just in case they needed a moment and he knew that with what Ruby had been though, it was wise to have a safeword in place.

“Archery,” she replied and then went back to doing what she was doing when he nodded.

She took his member out, starting to lick him from base to tip a few times, swirling her tongue around his tip a couple times. She looked up at him, not giving him that innocent look just yet. She then took him in hous mouth, just a little at first, sucking his tip and then taking more of his member in her mouth. She could see the expressions in his face, already enjoying her going down on him. She loved to see those expressions in his face, knowing it was all from her and her mouth.

Ruby soon felt him poke the back of her throat, suppressing her gag reflexes the vampire still seemed to have. She then looked up at him, giving him that innocent look that she knew he loved so much. She was acting so innocent during a not so innocent act, and he loved it.

Smirking, he grabbed the sides of her head and began to throat-fuck her a little, getting a couple moans and even a small whimper from her. He did this until he finally came in her mouth, letting out a few loud moans and pulling out moments later, a small string of cum running down her lower lip

When he had cum, Ruby had no choice but to swallow and she looked up at him, some tears running down her eyes along with her makeup. She stood up, looking at him for a moment and then started to wipe off her tears and makeup, trying to clean up her face a little. She looked back at him and was smirking a little and she watched him, wondering what was going to happen next and grew excited.

“Now,” he started and started to remove his belt, placing that to the side and then tucking himself back into his pants, “have you broken any rules I gave you?”

She froze and thought for a moment, knowing she had, but didn’t want to admit it. “Um, know.”

“You hesitated.” He pointed out and smirked. He got closer to her, wrapping a hand around her throat and pulled her face close to his. He then spoke to her in a deep voice, one that he knew would really get her going. “Did you break any of the rules I gave you?” He asked again.

She gulped and nodded, looking at him. “Yes.”

“Which one?”

“I got myself off a few times.”

“A _few_ times?”

“Yes,” she said again, biting her lip a little. He used his thumb to pull her lip away from her teeth and he looked at her for a moment.

“Well, Miss Whistler… What will I do with you?” He purred, smirking.

“And you still have to prove to me as to why I should keep you with our company.” He said and let go of her, walking away with his hands behind his back.

“But I think you still have a chance to show me what you can offer up this company.” He said and walked over to a small stereo that was in his office and pressed a couple buttons, some sexy dance music turning on. He then walked over to his desk chair, positioning it in such a way that he could watch her and enjoy the show she was about to put on.

“Strip, but leave your glasses on.” He said, sitting down in his desk chair. She nodded and walked over to him, starting to do a sexy strip tease and adding in a little bit of a lap dance as well.

She removed every piece of clothing slowly, tossing them to the side. When she got to things like her bra and paties, she did those slowly before she finally removed them. When she was done, she sat in his lap, smirking at him. He grinned, grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples. He grabbed and twisted at them, pulling every few moments. She moaned, enjoying him playing with her nipples and arching her back a little into his hands.

“I swear, your breasts have gotten bigger since you’ve become pregnant.” He said, chuckling as he squeezed them, still playing around with them a little bit.

“Yeah, that’ll happen.” She teased, grinning at him. He grinned back and leaned close, giving her a dominating kiss. His one hand wrapped around her and cupped the back of her head, holding her close to his lips so she couldn’t get away. After a long while, he pulled away and looked at her, her lips a little swollen from the dominating kiss.

“Okay, get up and bend over the desk with her hands behind your back.” He ordered and she did just that, bending over the desk with her hands behind her back. She bit her lip, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Nik got up, pushing his desk chair away and pulling off his necktie. He untied it and then used it to bind Ruby’s hands together behind her back. He made sure it was nice and tight so she couldn’t get out. Although, if she put enough vampire strength behind it, she’d be able to get out of it very easily. When he was done with that, he grabbed his belt from off the desk and wrapped it around her neck, looping it through the buckle.

He smirked, looking at his handy work. “If only I had a separator, I’d keep those lovely legs apart.” He said, reaching down and ran a couple fingers over wet cunt. He then slipped a couple fingers into her, fingering her a little. She let out a couple moans, already squirming from his touch.

He leaned down to her ear, nipping at her ear lobe for a moment. “You’re so wet, baby girl.” He purred, sucking and kissing along her neck at all her sweet spots while still fingering her. She was soon a moaning and shaking mess.

“Do you want to cum?” He asked, giving her neck a lick. It sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded, “yes, Mr Badonov.”

He smirked, kissing her neck a few times. “And what do you say?”

“Please, can I cum, Mr Badonov?” She asked, whimpering a little and trying not to cum, she was shaking from holding it back.

“Hmm… No,” he said and removed his fingers from her cunt a whimper leaving her lips and her muscles tightening up. He then slipped his fingers into her mouth, having her lick them clean. Once she was done licking his fingers clean, he pulled his fingers out and looked at her.

“So, you came a few times without my permission and when I told you not too, correct?”

“Yes, Mr Badonov.” She answered.

“How many times?”

“Three.”

“Hmm… I think punishment would be appropriate, don’t you think?” He asked, running a hand over her ass, causing goosebumps to form over her skin.

“Yes, it would.” She answered with a shaky breath.

“I think so too, how about ten spanks on this beautiful ass of yours.” He said and grabbed the belt, pulling on it a little. “And I want you to count, got that?”

“Yes, Mr Badonov.”

He smirked and looked at her for a moment before he raised his hand and brought it down on her ass. She let out a small whimper, it wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, but it did sting.

“One,” she counted and then counted the rest of the slaps that landed on her ass, him moving between cheeks. When he was done, he ran his hands over her ass to sooth the sting, her ass bright red, and he leaned down, kissing her cheek.

“You alright?” He asked, just wanting to be sure she was alright. Even though she hadn’t said the safeword, meaning that she was probably alright, he just wanted to be sure.

She nodded, “yeah, I’m fine.” She said, turning her head and smiling at him.

“Good, just wanting to be sure.” He said and kissed her tenderly before moving on, he started to remove the rest of his clothes, tossing them to the side along with hers. He was ready to just fuck her.

“Turn over,” he ordered and she did just that, turning over and laying down, looking up at him. He smirked, looking at her, he did love to see her all tied up like this. Plus those glasses really did get him going for some reason.

He leaned down, kissing her and running his hands over her body. She let out a couple moans as his kiss turned more dominating. He then pulled away, looking at her and smirking. Grabbing her hair, he slid into her, allowing her sometime to adjust before he started to roll his hips to move in and out of her.

She moaned, whimpering and looking up at him, rocking her hips against his. It didn’t take long for them to both become a moaning mess as their hips kept rocking against the other. Soon, Nik leaned down, running his fangs over her neck and then sinking them in.

“Oh… oh fuck… Nik…” She moaned, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head when he bit into her neck. She loved it. She loved the vampire blood drinking kink they did during sex.

He pulled away after a moment, the bite on her neck quickly healing up and she looked at him. He had her blood running down his lips and chin, his teeth coated with it and some dripping down off his chin and on her. He leaned down and licked it up, leaving a little mess of it on her body from trying to lick it up.

As he was doing that, Ruby pulled enough at the tie that was holding her hands together, and che caused them to rip. She cupped his face, pulling him towards her so she could make out with him.

He happily kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close as he kissed her, trying to dominate her mouth, but she was winning. She let out a few moans, tasting her blood on his lips. She then pulled away and leaned down, kissing his neck a couple times before she sank her fangs into his neck.

He moaned, letting her feed off of him for a little while, enjoying the younger vampire feed off of him. He then slid a hand down between their bodies and started to rub her clit while still also moving in and out of her. She moaned against his neck, enjoying the pleasure that ran through her body and just feeding off of him. She soon pulled away and arched her back, moaning as her g-spot was behind hit over and over, causing her muscles to start to tighten up as she became closer to a climax.

“Oh… Nik… C-can I cum?” She asked, looking up at him through half closed eyes, her voice shaking as she needed to release.

He leaned down, nippling her neck and then nippling her earlobe. “Not yet.” He said, grinning a little and getting a small sound from her.

Grabbing her arms and holding her down by her wrists with one hand, he grabbed the belt that was still around her neck with his other hand and pulled on it until he was cutting off some air. He then started to move faster and harder into her, letting out some loud moans himself.

She whimpered, moaning and almost letting out some screams. “Please, Nik, can I cum?”

“No, not until you call me by my proper title.” He grunted.

“Please, Mr Badonov… please let me cum.” She begged, writhing under him as she tried to hold it back, but was close to just coming.

“Yes,” he said and she practically screamed as she came, squirming under him and enjoying all the pleasure that ran through her. As she came, clamping down around him, he shortly came as well, filling her up.

They both rode out their orgasoms before he pulled out, breathing heavily and kissing her tenderly before plopping down in the desk chair. Ruby was laying on the desk still, breathing heavily and shaking.

After a moment, she spoke up. “Okay… that _was_ a good idea.” She said, chuckling.

“Told you,” he teased and got up, pulling on his boxers. She laid there for a little bit, looking at him for a bit before she got up, pulled off the belt from around her neck, and went into the bathroom he had in his office to clean up. When she came out, she grabbed her panties from his pocket, though not the vibrating ones, and pulled them on. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up.

Ruby smiled as she plopped down on the sofa in the little sitting area his office had, looking at him. He soon sat beside her, giving her a glass of blood. She drank down the glass and then curled up beside him.

Nik set his glass down and wrapped his arms around her, smiling and kissing the top of her head. “I love you,” he said, running a hand through her hair.


End file.
